Meant to Be
by Siriusly Hannah
Summary: Jesse Farrell finds love in the last person she thought possible, Sirius Black. Nothing good lasts forever. When his jealous ex-girlfriend digs up some dirt on Jesse, a terrible secret is revealed from her past that ruins everything. Will he forgive her?
1. Lily's opinion

Disclaimer: I don't own anything having to do with Harry Potter. Especially the part from OOTP. I only own one character, Jesse Farrell.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Meant to Be  
  
Chapter 1, Lily's Opinion  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Jesse! Jesse! Wake up!" Lily said nudging me with her elbow.  
  
"Huh?...Ow...What?!"  
  
"You dozed off again. Pay attention!" she whispered.  
  
"Sorry, but potions is really boring. Especially double potions."  
  
"Can I help you two ladies with something, or should I just wait for you to finish?" Mr. Smith (our potions teacher, and head of Slytherin house) asked. He was standing at the front of the class, giving instructions.  
  
"Sorry professor." Lily said quietly, and he went back to teaching the class.  
  
Hi, I'm Jesse Farrell. I'm 16 years old, and am in my 6th year at Hogwarts. My best friend is Lily Evans. And as you can or can't already tell, I'm intelligent, but sometimes my mind tends to wander. I'm in Gryffindor house. I have brown hair that falls a little bit past my shoulders, and brownish-hazel eyes. Lily has beautiful red hair (longer than mine) and amazing emerald green eyes (I'm only a little jealous). She's the smart one, the teachers pet. She also is prefect. Anyways lets get back to the story.  
  
Finally the bell rang and it was time for lunch. I walked down to the Great Hall with Lily.  
  
"Hey Lily, after lunch do you want to go outside? It's such a beautiful day." I asked her, taking a seat at the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Yeah, I don't care." she answered.  
  
Just then a group of four boys, better known as the Marauders, entered the Great Hall. They were laughing about something. Lily rolled her eyes as they came and sat down at the end of the table. For some reason she had a great dislike for them (except for Remus 'because he's the only one who hasn't lost his sanity' she would say). Their names are James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. I looked down the table, where they were talking and snickering to each other. James was sitting at the very end. His untidy black hair was as it always was- a mess. He had brown eyes and glasses. James is on the Quidditch team, he's seeker and he's really good. Next to him was Sirius Black. He was the best looking one of the group. He had black hair that was a bit longer than James, and his bangs were always falling in his face. He had deep, soulful blue eyes. His eyes were full of so much emotion, even if his face didn't show it. He was so good looking infact, that I found my eyes lingering on him. Half the girls in the school had a crush on him and James. He was also on the Quidditch team, his position is chaser. Across from James was Remus Lupin. He was the most quiet and thoughtful one. He was probably the only one I ever had a full conversation with. He had sandy, brown hair, and brown eyes. He wasn't that bad, but he was almost always seen with a book, and he wasn't too social. He was also prefect. Next to him and across from Sirius was Peter Pettigrew. He was short and chubby, with short black hair, beady black eyes, and a squeaky voice. He followed them around everywhere, and worships James and Sirius. They they are a little harsh on him sometimes. Peter seemed nice, but he was too much of a follower, and he was too quiet.  
  
Anyways, I guess I was looking down at their end of the table for too long and Lily noticed.  
  
"Why are you staring at them?" She asked bringing me out of my thoughts.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You don't have a thing for one of them, do you?" she asked looking a little disgusted at the idea.  
  
"Not really. What do you think of Sirius Black?" I asked sneaking a glance at him before turning back to Lily.  
  
"Why do you want to know?" She asked  
  
"Just curious."  
  
"Well if you really want to know, I think he's an arrogant bastard. His problem is he walks around knowing he's good looking. Girls would die for him, he's with a different girl every week or so. I think the longest he was ever with one girl was two months! He tells them he loves them, and then he dumps them. Girls are stupid to like him. He treats girls like dogs, and they follow his every command. Every time he's around they turn into giggling zombies. He's annoying, and..."  
  
"Okay, okay I get your point!" I exclaimed cutting her short.  
  
"Do you like him?" Lily asked curiously.  
  
"I don't know." I amswered truthfully. "I mean he is gorgeous and charming, but do you think I'd ever have a chance with him?"  
  
"To tell you the truth, I highly doubt it. It's not that you're ugly or anything, you're very pretty. It's just that he seems very shallow, and like tons of girls are after him. He's never alone. He's either with his friends or a group of girls." She replied.  
  
Just then the Marauders got up and followed a greasy, black haired Slytherin out of the Great Hall.  
  
"Ugh, I'd better go stop this before it gets too far." Lily said getting up and leaving the Great Hall. I followed her. When I got there Lily was already telling them off.  
  
"Leave him ALONE!"  
  
James and Sirius looked around. James's free hand jumped to his hair.  
  
"All right, Evans?" said James, and the tone of his voice was suddenly pleasant, deeper, more mature.  
  
"Leave him alone," Lily repeated. She was looking at James with every sign of great dislike. "What's he done to you?"  
  
"Well," said James, appearing to deliberate the point, "it's more the fact that he exists, if you know what I mean..."  
  
Many of the people who gathered in the Great Hall to watch, laughed, Sirius and Peter included, but Lupin didn't, and neither did Lily.  
  
"You think you're funny," she said coldly. "But you're just an arrogant, bullying toerag, Potter. Leave him alone."  
  
"I will if you go out with me, Evans," said James quickly. "Go on... Go out with me, and I'll never lay a wand on old Snivelly again."  
  
"I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid." said Lily before turning on her heal and storming off. I started to follow her, when I noticed Sirius looking at me. I smiled at him and then turned to follow Lily. 


	2. A date?

Meant to Be  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 2, A date?  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The rest of the day went by pretty fast. After dinner I went back up to the common room to find Lily sitting at a table doing her homework.  
  
"Hey, why weren't you at dinner?" I asked, taking a seat across from her.  
  
"Oh, well I went earlier. Plus I'm still pissed off at James. I don't even want to look at him."  
  
As if on cue the Marauders walked through the portrait hole. It's funny how fate works, isn't it? James glanced at Lily, and I watched them settle themselves in armchairs on the other side of the room. I snuck a quick glance at Sirius, who was talking to Remus and laughing. His smile was to die for.  
  
"It's obvious you like him." Lily said looking at me.  
  
"What? So...?"  
  
"But he's so arrogant. Why can't you like Remus or someone like that?" she asked, looking over at them. Remus was now reading a book. I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Remus is good looking and all, but he's just not my type." I said.  
  
"Whatever. You're just gonna get hurt in the end."  
  
"Lily, I can take care of myself." I told her. A long silence followed.  
  
"What about James?" I asked her, breaking the silence.  
  
"He's a self-centered, bullying..."  
  
"Lily, I've heard all this before. Can't you give him a chance? He's crazy about you."  
  
"No. Maybe when his big head deflates a little, maybe then I'd think about it."  
  
A couple of hours later we were the only ones left in the common room, along with the Marauders. I was reading a magazine, Remus and Lily were reading a book, Peter fell asleep in his chair, and Sirius and James were having a heated discussion.  
  
"Alright I'm going to bed." Lily said getting up and gathering her books from the table. As Lily headed to the girl's dormitories James jumped up and ran over to her.  
  
"What do you want Potter?" Lily asked, annoyed.  
  
"That was harsh." James replied, looking a little hurt.  
  
"You deserved it."  
  
"Okay, anyways I'm sorry about today."  
  
"That's good to know," she said impatiently. "Look, I've got to go to bed. I'm tired." she said turning to head up to the girl's dormitories.  
  
"Goodnight Lily." James said, but if she didn't hear him or was just ignoring him, he didn't know. He went in the opposite direction, and went up to the boy's dormitories. I felt bad for him. I thought Lily was too harsh on him. I looked up from my magazine, and looked over to where Sirius was sitting. He was looking at me, and when I looked at him he looked away. I smiled inwardly, and decided that if I didn't say something we would never get any where. But before I could do anything, he got up and came over.  
  
"Is this seat taken?" he asked, motioning to the seat next to me.  
  
"No." I answered putting down my magazine.  
  
"So..." he started.  
  
"So." I repeated.  
  
"How are you doing?" he asked. Real smooth.  
  
"Fine. Do you even know my name?" I asked trying not to sound rude.  
  
"Of course, it's Jesse Farrell."  
  
"So what's up? Is there something you wanted?"  
  
"Umm... not really. Well, it's a Hogsmeade weekend this Saturday and I was wondering if you wanted to get a drink with me or something?"  
  
"Sure. As a date?"  
  
"Yeah," he answered casually, "as a date." Then he smiled at me and headed up to the boy's dormitories.  
  
I couldn't believe it. I was going on a date with Sirius Black! I could almost sing. I wanted to scream as I walked up to the girl's dormitories. I smiled to myself as I got in bed, and within minutes I fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Finally chapter 2 is done! Sorry if it sucks and seems a bit draggy. It seems I am suffering from a temporary brain block. I already have an idea of what might happen (there may be a surprise), but if anyone has any ideas or suggestions to make this more interesting please tell me.  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers!  
  
Lupin-luver-72: Thank you so much for reviewing! And, please if you have any suggestions for my story please tell me. Anyways your story is great! Long live the Marauders!  
  
PadFootCc: Thanks for reviewing, and sorry if it took me a while to update. As I already said I am suffering from a temporary brain block.  
  
Muted Faith63: Thanks for the compliment, and I know what you mean. But I'm glad you like it. 


	3. Mudbloods and Butterbeer

Authors Note- Hey! Thanks to all my reviewers! If it seems like things are happening too fast that's because 1. it's part of the story, and 2. I'm running out of ideas. So if anyone has any ideas, please tell me!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Meant to Be  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 3, Mudbloods and Butterbeer  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Finally it was Saturday! The first Hogsmeade weekend. I was to meet Sirius at the Three Broomsticks at 11:30. I practically ran down to breakfast. I went over and sat next to Lily. Surprisingly the Marauders were already there. I glanced at Sirius and he winked. Lily noticed this.  
  
"What's going on? Why are you so happy?" she asked me.  
  
"Nothing." I answered a little more high pitched than usual.  
  
"You're a bad liar Jess. I saw him looking at you."  
  
"Look nothing's going on. We're just having a drink together in the Three Broomsticks."  
  
Lily rolled her eyes. Just then James came over.  
  
"Hey Lily." he said running a hand through his hair.  
  
"What do you want, James?" she asked, obviously irritated.  
  
"I just wanted to know if you wanted to get a drink at the Three Broomsticks with me."  
  
"No."  
  
"It doesn't have to be a date. It can just be two people having a drink at the same time, and same place."  
  
"I'm sort of busy today." Lily said, and James gave her a hurt look before walking away.  
  
"Why do you have to be so hard on him?" I asked, watching his retreating back. More students started getting up, and heading out of the Great Hall so they could get a carriage to go to Hogsmeade.  
  
"You think I should be nice to someone like that?" she asked me.  
  
"Well I think you should give him a chance." I replied.  
  
"Are you serious?" Lily retorted.  
  
"Did I hear someone say Sirius?" Sirius said coming over.  
  
"Hey." I said cheerfully.  
  
"M'lady, can I show you to your carriage?" he asked extending his hand. Lily rolled her beautiful emerald eyes. (she seems to do that a lot). I smiled and took Sirius's hand. He lead me out of the Great Hall, with Lily following close behind. I received looks from many people (mostly girls). They probably couldn't believe that someone as shy as me caught Sirius's attention. He lead me to an empty carriage.  
  
"Your carriage." he said helping me up. "I'll see you at 11:30. Bye ladies." he said as Lily entered the carriage and shut the door.  
  
"Lily, what's your problem?" I asked.  
  
"Nothing. I'm just irritated." she replied. We rode in silence for the rest of the way. Until finally we reached Hogsmeade.  
  
"Alright, well it's almost 11:30 so I'll catch up with you later." I told Lily, and took off in the opposite direction.  
  
I was nervous when I entered the Three Broomsticks at 11:30 sharp. He wasn't there yet, so I took a seat at the bar.  
  
"Would you like something to drink?" Madam Rosmerta asked me.  
  
"Um... no thank you. I'm waiting for someone. Do you know what time it is?" I asked, trying not to sound too anxious.  
  
"It's 11:35 dear." she replied, walking away to help another customer.  
  
'What if he doesn't show up? What if he was playing me? I never even thought of that.' I thought to myself. I rubbed my eyes, thinking of how stupid I was to even think that Sirius would ever like me.  
  
"Hey, sorry I'm late, but it took a while to ditch my friends." Sirius said sneaking into the seat next to me.  
  
"Sirius! You scared me." I said turning around.  
  
"Sorry, 'bout that. So do you want to get a table?'  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Alright, I'll be there in a second. I'm just gonna order the drinks." he said. So I went and found a table in the back corner. He came back two minutes later with two foaming mugs of butterbeer.  
  
"So...um...what have you been up to lately?" he asked, trying to strike up a conversation.  
  
"Not much. I just have a lot of homework."  
  
"Yeah, same here. So what's your favorite subject?" he asked.  
  
"Defense against the dark arts." I replied.  
  
"Really? Me too!"  
  
So we had a long conversation about defense against the dark arts, and other things we liked. I realized we had a lot in common. Four hours and five butterbeers later I remembered I was supposed to meet up with Lily.  
  
"Wow, we should get going. It's already 4:00p.m." Sirius said looking over at the clock on the wall.  
  
"Oh shoot!" I blurted out.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I was supposed to meet Lily." I said jumping up. "Listen I had a great time. Thank you." I said turning to leave.  
  
"Wait! I want to see you again. I had fun. I really like you." Sirius said. I turned back around, shocked. I met his gaze. "I can understand if you don't want to." he quickly added.  
  
"I would love to. I was just afraid that I was going to scare you away." I answered. He smiled.  
  
"Why would you think that?"  
  
"Never mind."  
  
"So how about we meet in the library tomorrow night at 7:00p.m. And we can work on that essay for defense against the dark arts together." he said smiling.  
  
"Sounds great." I said returning the smile.  
  
"So, if you're not in too much of a hurry, can I walk you to your carriage?"  
  
I nodded. He put his arm around my shoulder and he lead me to the carriages. There was only a few left. Lily was nowhere in sight.  
  
"If you're looking for Lily, she already left." James said getting into a carriage with Remus and Peter. "Sirius come on."  
  
"No, you guys can go ahead. I'll see you at dinner." Sirius replied. We headed to another empty carriage, when we were once again interrupted.  
  
"Black has another girl friend to add to his collection." a voice from behind us drawled. I could feel Sirius's arm tense.  
  
"Lucius Malfoy." Sirius spat turning around to face him  
  
"Naturally." Lucius replied, a sneer playing at the corners of his mouth.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Nothing really. Just thought I'd check up on you. It's amazing Jesse finally has a boy friend. Or did you not know, Sirius? You're her first boy friend. She's no better than a mudblood actually. Oh wait I forgot she is one."  
  
"Go away Malfoy." I snapped.  
  
"Calm down, I'm leaving. Have fun with your mudblood slut, Black." Lucius said walking away smiling. Sirius made to lunge at him, but I grabbed him.  
  
"Sirius don't. Not now. He's not worth it." I said, almost in tears. I've never been called a mudblood before. Most people forget that I'm even half muggle. And I didn't know if Sirius would still like me if knew that I've never had a boy friend. He helped me up into the carriage, still fuming. Then he looked up at me and noticed I had tears in my eyes.  
  
"Hey what's wrong?" he asked pulling me into a hug. "Don't worry about what Malfoy says. He's a jackass. I don't care what he says."  
  
"What about you being my first boy friend?" I asked, gaining control over myself. I'm glad I didn't start a full out sob fest.  
  
"What? That's true? I didn't believe him. I can't believe you've never had a boy friend before! You're very pretty."  
  
"Thanks." I said smiling, and I slowly pulled away. It's not like I wanted to, but we had arrived back at Hogwarts. We walked to dinner holding hands.  
  
"Alright, I'll see you later." he said dropping me off at my seat next to Lily. Then he went to his seat at the end of the table.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Yay, chapter 3 is done! I finally updated! I've pretty much recovered from my brain block, but I'm still open to any ideas or suggestions.  
  
Thanks to my wonderful reviewers!  
  
lupin-luver-72: LOL! Thanks for the idea. It was greatly appreciated. :) Long live the Marauders! (true. Wormtail doesn't count)  
  
Muted Faith63: Thanks for the support! I'm finally, almost completely recovered.  
  
drop-depp-gorgeous: I'm glad you like it. If it seems like things are happening too fast, sorry. But you never know, it could be part of the story. If you have any ideas or suggestions please tell me! 


	4. Authors Note

Authors Note  
  
Hey, I'm sorry I haven't updated for a while. The truth is I'm running out of ideas. I've been going through a writers block with this story for a while now. Sure I have a slight idea of what I want to happen or else I wouldn't have posted the story. I don't know, maybe I should have let it develop more before I posted it. Anyways, I need your help. If you have any ideas or suggestions for the story, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE let me know. If any of you have anything that you would like to happen in the story please either review and let me know, or e-mail me at orly1377comcast.net. If I use your idea I'll be sure to give you credit either before or after the chapter. I hope you guys can help me because I don't think I can keep the story going by myself. So please rack your brains and try to think of something. Thank you so much.  
  
Much luv,  
  
Nicky Black 


	5. Is it love?

Author's Note- Hey! I'm back! This chapter was already half written when when I got writer's block. So if it's not good let me know, and I can change it!

* * *

Chapter 4, Is it love?

* * *

The next week went by fast. Sirius and I spent a lot of time together. Before and after classes, during meals, and in the common room. Lily seemed to be pissed off at this, but I didn't listen. And before I knew it, Halloween was only a few days away.  
  
I had just come out of a really stressful potions class, and I wanted to get some rest before dinner.  
  
"Psst...Jesse!" I heard someone whisper my name. I turned around and saw Sirius standing in the doorway of an empty classroom. I walked over and he lead me inside and closed the door.  
  
"What's going on?" I asked.  
  
"Shh..." Sirius whispered. Then he kissed me. This went on for a couple of minutes, and then he slowly broke away. He just stood there, looking at me.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I love you." he said.  
  
It took me a couple seconds to register what he said. Then I realized he was waiting for me to say something. But, did I _love_ him? 'Of course you do!' I silently reprimanded myself. Even though we haven't been going out for that long. But he treated me special. Like I was the only person in the world that mattered to him. And when we were together, nothing else mattered. All my troubles and stresses melted away. The rest of the outside world faded, and it was just me and Sirius. All that mattered was us being together. And he had the power to do all that. He had the power to make the world fade away, with his passionate kisses, soft caresses, and meaningful words. But was it love? Was it more than just a physical attraction? It had to be.  
  
"Jesse?" Sirius asked, pulling me out of my thoughts.  
  
"I love you too." I answered, trying to contemplate the meaning of the words I just said. Sirius smiled.  
  
"Alright, well I'll let you get back to the common room. You look tired.." he said kissing me, then he unlocked the door and watched me go.  
  
I walked, as if in a trance, back to the common room. When I got there Lily was sitting in an armchair, reading. I plopped down in the chair across from her. And I guess, by the expression on my face, she could tell that something was up.  
  
"What happened? Are you okay?" she asked, putting her book down.  
  
I didn't hear her, though, because my mind was still in the empty classroom with Sirius.  
  
"Hello? Jesse?" Lily said, waving he hand over my eyes. I snapped back to focus.  
  
"Are you okay?" she repeated.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine." I said.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Nothing." I said, a grin playing at the corners of my mouth.  
  
"I don't believe you. C'mon Jesse, tell me!" Lily insisted.  
  
"He kissed me..."  
  
"Oh, come on! You guys have kissed tons of time. It's actually quite disgusting!"  
  
I rolled my eyes, "You didn't let me finish! He said he loved me!"  
  
Lily looked beyond me, in deep thought.  
  
"What is it?" I asked, pulling he out of her thoughts.  
  
"He's said that to almost every other girl he's ever been with." she said finally.  
  
"And your point is...?"  
  
"Well, he's not with them anymore. So how could he have loved them?" she said matter of factly.  
  
"Oh, right. So why should I be any different?" I asked sarcastically, starting to get angry.  
  
"That's not what I meant. I..."  
  
"Why are you so against us going out? You don't think that he could actually _love_ me?!" I yelled, and when Lily gave no response I stormed off to the girl's dormitories.

* * *

Yes!! I finally got another chapter done! I want to thank everyone for their help. It was greatly appreciated.  
  
**BlackWiltedRose:** Thank you so much for your suggestions! You were very helpful! I hope you like the story so far, and I may be using some more of your suggestions later on in the story.  
  
**PadfootCc:** Thank you for helping me out! I'm probably going to be using one of your ideas later on. Thanks a bunch for helping me out of my writer's block. It was greatly appreciated! 


	6. The Halloween Ball part 1

Author's Note- Yay! I'm on a roll. Here's another chapter!

* * *

Chapter 5, The Halloween Ball part 1:  
  
It was finally Halloween, and the morning of the annual Halloween Ball! The sun was shining in through the windows, giving the whole room a soft glow. It was a Saturday so I decided to sleep in. That thought quickly vanished though, when a loud girly squeal was heard from somewhere outside my crimson curtains that were isolating me from the rest of the dormitory. I rolled over on my back, stretching.  
  
"Jesse! Jesse, come quick!" I recognized the voice as Libby's (another girl in my year). I groaned angrily as I climbed out of bed.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" I heard Elizabeth squeal, as I pulled back the curtains, yawning.  
  
"What's going on?" I asked, walking over to them. They were at the foot of the staircase leading to the common room.  
  
"James is asking Lily to the ball!" Libby half whispered, half squealed.  
  
"Oh." I said, not to excited. Lily and I were still not on speaking terms.Meanwhile, down in the common room...

"So...Lily. Um...I was wondering. I know you hate me, but just hear me out. Will you go to the ball with me?" James asked, running a hand through his hair, more out of habit than anything else. Also, he found that Lily made him nervous. He didn't really understand why he felt this way around her, but he knew he loved her ever since he first set eyes on her. Her emerald eyes held so much intensity, and her red hair hung like a halo around her face. He downsized his ego over the last couple of weeks, thanks to some advice from Jesse.  
  
Lily didn't know what to do. This didn't seem to be another one of his merciless schemes. When she looked at his face, and into his eyes all she saw was sincerity and hope. He was without his arrogant, egotistical attitude. She knew she had secretly liked him for awhile now, but she didn't want to admit it. 'Maybe he did finally change.' she thought to herself.  
  
"I can understand if you don't want to." James said, turning to leave. Hurt evident in his voice.  
  
"I'll go with you James Potter, under one condition." Lily said, startling him.  
  
"Anything." he said, turning around. A big smile on his face.  
  
"You don't make this into a big thing, and you don't get your hopes up."  
  
"Deal." he said, "Would you like to go down to breakfast?"  
  
Lily nodded, smiling. And they both walked down to breakfast hand in hand.

Back in the girl's dormitory...  
  
"Wow, I can't believe she said yes!" Elizabeth said, coming back into the room, followed by Libby.  
  
"I know. That was completely unexpected." Libby added.  
  
_'I can't believe how much she's changed in the last couple of days.'_ I thought to myself, as they began talking about who they were going to the ball with.  
  
"Who are you going to the ball with?" Elizabeth asked, "Sirius Black?" she mocked in a taunting tone. Libby giggled. I rolled my eyes.  
  
_'Ugh! So immature.'_ I thought. "I don't know. He hasn't asked me yet. But we are a couple..."  
  
"Oh! Watch out for his ex-girlfriend, Isabel." Libby warned.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Ugh! She's a bitch! She's probably gonna be really jealous when she sees you two together. If she isn't already. She's a seventh year in Slytherin. They were together for a long time, and he kind of broke it off abruptly. She was depressed for awhile."  
  
"Oh. Um...who are you guys going to the ball with?" I asked, wanting to get off the subject of his jealous ex-girlfriend.  
  
"Oh, well, I hope to get Remus to come with me." Elizabeth said shyly. I had no idea she liked Remus.  
  
"I'm going with Darren Smith from Ravenclaw." Libby said, "Hey! How 'bout we go down to breakfast?"  
  
"Sure." I said, "Just let me get changed." And within minutes we were heading down to the Great Hall.  
  
"Hey, babe." Sirius said kissing me, as I sat down next to him in the Great Hall.  
  
"Hey." I said kissing him back.  
  
"Can't you two get a room?!" James asked, eying us warily.  
  
"I'd be more than happy to." Sirius said with a mischievous look in his eyes.   
  
Remus rolled his eyes, and I punched Sirius playfully in the arm.  
  
"So...I guess I'm going back to the common room to start getting ready for the ball." Lily said standing up.  
  
"Wait Lils! Who are you going with?" Sirius asked.  
  
"I'm-I'm going with James." Lily said, a deep blush creeping up her face. Then James stood up and put his arm around her. And they walked back to Gryffindor tower.  
  
"Well I suppose I should go too." I said standing up.  
  
"Wait for me!" Sirius said jumping up. He put his arm around my waist as we walked out of the Great Hall. Just before we walked through the door, I looked back and saw a very nervous Elizabeth talking to Remus, who was blushing. I couldn't help but smile.  
  
It took a lot longer than usual to get back to the common room. Let's just say Sirius is a...um...very distracting person.  
  
When we finally got there, no one was in the common room.  
  
"Jesse?" Sirius asked, looking into my eyes.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Will you go to the ball with me?"  
  
"Of course." I said smiling. Then he kissed me. It was a very passionate kiss, and I put my arms around his neck. I moved back a few steps until I was against the wall. Then I snaked my fingers through his hair. Go I loved his hair! Just as we were getting into it, Remus entered the common room. We were unaware of his presence until he coughed.  
  
"Ahem..."  
  
We separated quickly, and I could feel the heat rise in my face. Sirius looked disappointed and slightly angry, until he saw that it was Remus.  
  
"Oh. Um...sorry for disrupting." Remus said, highly amused.  
  
"Oh no, it's okay. I was just going to get ready." I said, walking up the stairs to the girl's dormitory. But I stopped halfway up when Sirius started talking.  
  
"So, what's up Moony?" Sirius started, plopping down on a couch.  
  
"Not much. I..."  
  
"Wait. Why are you nervous?" Sirius asked when he noticed Remus fidgeting with his hands.  
  
"I'm not nervous!"  
  
"Moony, what's wrong?"  
  
Remus sighed in defeat. "It's just-I-Well, I was asked to the ball. And-" Remus said, not looking at Sirius.  
  
"By who?"  
  
"Elizabeth." he answered, blushing furiously.  
  
"So? I don't see the problem."  
  
"It's just-well I-I don't know what to do. I've never been on a date before." Remus confessed, looking down at his hands.  
  
"So you said yes then?" Sirius asked. Remus nodded.  
  
"Trust me. It's easy. Just act yourself. Be real, you know? But be a gentleman. Don't worry you'll do just fine. Now let's go get ready." Sirius said, and then I heard their footsteps disappear up the stairs to the boy's dormitory. I smiled to myself, then went the rest of the way up to my dormitory to get ready.

* * *

Well, I seem to be completely over my writer's block. Yay! Anyways, I hoped you liked it. I know this chapter may have been a bit boring, but I hope the next one is better. The next chapter is the ball itself. Don't forget to review on your way out!  
  
Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers!  
  
**BlackWiltedRose:** I'm soo glad you like my story! And thanks for the offer. If I need advice, I'll go to you. Thanks a bunch!  
  
**Padfootz-luvr** (4 reviews)**:** Wow! I'm flattered. Thank you for the wonderful compliments, and I hope you like this chapter. Thanks for the advice. I tried to be more descriptive. I hope it worked! Lol. Happy reading!  
  
**lupin-luver-72:** I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter, and I hope this one meets your expectations. Well, James finally got Lily! Oh, yeah. Sorry about Remus. Don't worry he's yours! Lol!  
  
**PadfootCc:** Thanks for the support! It is greatly appreciated. I hope you like this chapter! 


	7. The Halloween Ball part 2

Author's Note- Hey! Sorry it took so long to update. I know I said I would have it up soon, but I'm working on three stories at the same time so it's kind of hard. Anyways, just for fair warning, this chapter skips around a bit in the beginning but after that the rest is smooth. I hope it isn't confusing!

* * *

**Chapter 6, ****The Halloween Ball part 2**

"Wow...you look beautiful." Sirius said as I came down the stairs and into the common room. My brown hair was tied neatly in a bun with tresses of curls hanging down. I had very elegant white dress robes, and I had plenty of help with makeup.  
  
My breath caught in my chest as I looked at Sirius. He looked stunning, with gray dress robes (A/N: Work with me people! Does anyone have any better ideas?) His hair was neatly brushed, though it still hung in his face sometimes the way I loved it.  
  
"You look stunning." I told him, and we both smiled. He kissed me gently and it sent shivers down my spine. Then he looped his arm through mine and we headed to the Great Hall.

Meanwhile...  
  
"Lily, you...you look amazing. I'm speechless." James said, taking her hand as they headed to the Great Hall.  
  
"Back to you. But you still haven't managed to tame that hair of yours."  
  
"It's hopeless."  
  
Lily was wearing very nice green dress robes that brought out her eyes. Her wavy red hair was down, and she only had on light blush and eye shadow. James' dress robes were an off white and his hair was...well...his hair.

Meanwhile...  
  
"So are you ready to go to the ball?" Elizabeth asked Remus. She was wearing purple dress robes with her short curly blonde hair circling her face. Remus looked very handsome in his classic black dress robes.  
  
"Yeah, I'm ready."  
  
"Great! Let's go!" Elizabeth said, bouncing out of the portrait hole with Remus following pursuit.

Back to Sirius and Jesse...  
  
"Well here we are." I said as we reached the Great Hall. We were surrounded by many other sixth years, all eager to meet up with their partners or friends.  
  
"After you m'lady." Sirius said leading me inside.  
  
I took a deep breath as I walked in. The four house tables were gone. All that was left was the head table, and a few chairs and small tables off to the side. The dance floor was empty since people just started to arrive, but music was playing none the less. There were huge enchanted jack o' lanterns and candles all around the room. And there were real bats that you could see fly past once and a while.  
  
We grabbed a table and waited for James, Lily, Remus, and Elizabeth to arrive.  
  
They arrived shortly after most of the sixth years had arrived. They took a seat and an awkward silence filled the table. It was only broken by the chatter of the people around us. No on was dancing though. Sirius turned to me as a slow song came on.  
  
"Will you dance with me?"  
  
"But no one else is dancing."  
  
"So?"  
  
"We'll be the only ones out there, and I'll make a fool out of myself."  
  
"Not if I can help it. C'mon, don't worry about what other people think." he said taking my hand and leading me to the center of the empty dance floor.  
  
"Sirius, I can't dance very well." I whispered as he pulled me close.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll lead you." he smiled as he spun me around and then pulled me close again.  
  
Soon we were surrounded by other dancing couples, and Sirius no longer had to worry about me steeping on his feet. The song ended, but before we left the dance floor I found myself looking into his eyes. Then he put his arms around my waist and kissed me passionately. I returned the kiss before he slowly broke away.  
  
"Let's leave here. Let's go somewhere where we can be alone." he whispered, and I could feel his breath on my cheek.  
  
"We can't just leave. And besides I'm not ready." I said taking a step back and looking at my feet.  
  
Sirius sighed, "I understand. You don't have to give me an explanation. It doesn't change anything between us."  
  
I smiled and looked up at him. I'm pretty sure there were tears in my eyes.  
  
'Oh this is just great! Please don't start crying. I'm already ruining what could be the best night of my life. Crying won't help.' I thought to myself.  
  
"How about we go back to the table and see what everyone else is up to. We look pretty stupid just standing here." he said, obviously trying to make me feel better, and forget about the whole incident.  
  
I nodded in agreement, and he put his arm around my waist as he lead me off the dance floor.  
  
As we got to the table James and Lily were heading onto the dance floor.  
  
"They look so good together." Sirius said, sitting across from Remus.  
  
"Yeah." I said absentmindedly., not really wanting to think about Lily and how our friendship was probably over. But my thoughts were soon interrupted by Elizabeth's voice.  
  
"Want to dance, Remy?" she asked in possibly the most annoying voice I have ever heard.  
  
"Um...not right now."  
  
"Oh, c'mon dance with me. You haven't danced with me once all night." she said pouting her lip.  
  
"I don't really feel like dancing right now."  
  
"Oh, come on Remus, just dance with her." Sirius told him.  
  
"Fine." Remus said standing up.  
  
"Let's go!" Elizabeth said happily, pulling him onto the dance floor, her curls bouncing up and down.  
  
"If I ever get that annoying, kill me." I told Sirius.  
  
"Gladly."  
  
She came back five songs later with an exhausted Remus who collapsed into a chair.  
  
"See that wasn't that bad, now was it?" Sirius asked him with a hint of sarcasm. Remus just glared daggers at Sirius.  
  
When the next song came on Sirius and I got up to dance again. We danced for the rest of the night, and I cherished every minute of it. When the last song came on, it was a slow song and all the couples got onto the dance floor and danced.  
  
It was a perfect dance. And this time it was I who kissed him at the end. I took him by surprise, but he recovered quickly.  
  
"We should get going." I whispered, never wanting the night to end.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
We walked hand in hand back to the common room and he walked me to the staircase leading to the girl's dormitories.  
  
"Listen Jesse. I want to thank you for tonight. This was the best night of my life."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"And I hope I didn't make you feel uncomfortable by my earlier offer."  
  
"No."  
  
"Good." he said kissing me. I moved closer and put my hands around his neck. He moved is hands up and down my back as the kiss strengthened and became more passionate. He pressed his body against mine, and I sighed as he softly but playfully bit my bottom lip. I smiled and pulled away. We were both breathing heavy, and his breath felt hot on my face.   
  
"Good night, Sirius Black." I said kissing him softly on the lips before turning to go.  
  
"Good night." he whispered as he forced himself to turn and go up to his dormitory.  
  
I couldn't fall asleep for awhile. I just laid there listening to the snores of my fellow roommates, and replaying the events of the evening in my head. I couldn't help but think that it was the perfect ending to the best day of my life. Little did I know that nothing lasts forever. 

* * *

Finally the chapter is completed! So how did you like it? Sorry if it was a bit mushy. Oh yeah, just to let you know the next chapter is the first appearance of Isabel. Well, review on your way out PLEASE!  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers!  
  
**BlackWiltedRose:** Thanks for all the support. I'm glad you liked it!  
  
**PadfootCc:** I'm glad you loved it! About Lily and Jesse, you'll just have to wait and see. :p  
  
**lupin-luver-72:** Don't worry, he's yours in the end. Just let me say this much. Elizabeth turns out to be quite annoying, if you haven't already realized. Thanks for being a loyal reviewer!  
  
I love you all! And thanks again! Review on your way out!  
  
-Nicky Black -


	8. How far are you willing to go?

Author's Note- Hey! I'm so sorry it took me so long to update! I've been busy with my other stories, and I went on vacation. Also, I've been thinking really hard for more ideas for this story. Right now my idea is just an experiment, and it may change. Anyways, here is chapter 7.

* * *

**Chapter 7, How far are you willing to go?**

"What's wrong, Isabel? You seem upset." Lucius Malfoy asked her at breakfast.  
  
"It's that Jesse Farrell girl!" she exclaimed, nearly in tears.  
  
"The mudblood?" Bellatrix asked, taking a seat next to Lucius.  
  
"She's been parading around the school with Sirius, making a big show of it!" she said, her voice rising.  
  
"He's not yours anymore." Lucius said warily.  
  
"It's just I can't stand seeing that bitch with him!"  
  
"How bad do you want him back?" Bellatrix asked her.  
  
"I would do anything."  
  
"Then meet me at the empty classroom across from Charms at 6 pm sharp." Bellatrix said, a mischievous grin playing at the corners of her mouth. Isabel gave her a confused look, but before she could say anything she was interrupted by her friends joining the table.  
  
"Bellatrix may I speak to you for a moment in private?" Lucius asked, his eyes glittering dangerously.  
  
"Okay.." she replied following him out of the Great Hall. She followed him all the way up to the second floor. He looked around to make sure it was deserted, and then he turned his attention to her.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked through clenched teeth.  
  
"Nothing of your concern." she replied, taking a step back because he had gotten dangerously close.  
  
He grabbed her arm roughly and pulled her back.  
  
"Let go of me!"  
  
"Not until you tell me what your doing with Isabel." he said, still not letting her go.  
  
"I'm not doing anything. Just having a little fun, that's all." she answered, trying unsuccessfully to wriggle out of his grip.  
  
"You remember the plan don't you?"  
  
"Of course." she said, giving up on trying to break free from his grasp.  
  
"You won't expose any information to that stupid girl? Because if you let any information slip the master will have both of our heads." he said, in barely a whisper.  
  
"I'm just gonna have my fun and that's it. Now get your hands off me!"  
  
"Watch your tongue! Don't do anything stupid." he said letting her go.  
  
"But when are you going to tell master about Jesse." Bellatrix asked rubbing her arm where he had grabbed her. She would bet anything that there was a massive bruise there.  
  
"When I feel the time is right."  
  
"You mean when you can benefit the most by it." she said, glaring at him in a look of great dislike.  
  
"Exactly." he said smirking as he turned and left to the Slytherin common room.  
  
Bellatrix stood there for a minute, trying to calm the urge to grab him by the neck and strangle him. Sometimes she liked him, and others she wanted to curse him into next week. But seeing as they would be working together she would have to put up with him as best as she could.

............................................................................................................................................................................................... "Good morning, Sirius! Sleep well?"I asked as Sirius joined the Gryffindor table for breakfast.  
  
"Never slept better." he replied, buttering a piece of toast.  
  
Just then a girl with short, curly blonde hair walked by and glared at me. And trust me if looks could kill I would be far more than dead.  
  
"What was up with her? I don't even know her." I said turning to look at Sirius, just as Lily, James, and Remus joined the table.  
  
"Oh, that was Isabel Meyers. My ex-girlfriend." Sirius said.  
  
"Oh no, not that evil, over controlling, greedy, crack monkey, whore who..."  
  
"Okay, James. We get the point!  
  
"Oh. So she must be jealous." I said watching her retreating back as she exited the Great Hall.  
  
"Let's just put it this way. Now that she knows about you and Sirius, she's probably plotting some sick revenge." James said, a hint of sarcasm in his voice.  
  
"Oh, come on. She wasn't that bad!" Sirius protested.  
  
"Easy for you to say." Remus said.  
  
"She wasn't exactly the nicest person. She was very controlling and she wouldn't let any body near Sirius!" Lily said, much to their surprise because Lily rarely talked bad about other people.  
  
"I think I noticed that." I said, "Well I should get going." I said standing up.  
  
"Already?" Sirius asked kissing me good-bye.  
  
"I've got some homework to finish before first period. I'll see you guys later." I replied. Then I hurried out of the Great Hall and back to the common room.  
  
..........................................................................................................................................  
  
"Your late." Bellatrix voiced as Isabel entered the pitch black classroom.  
  
"Sorry. I was..."  
  
"I didn't really ask for an explanation." Bellatrix snapped, as she went around the room lighting some candles. When she was finished the room was bathed in a dim glow. The shadows cast on the walls danced in the candle light as the flames danced back and forth.  
  
"So why did you ask me to come here?" Isabel asked as Bellatrix leaned on one of the desks.  
  
"You said you hated seeing that girl hanging off of Sirius. You said you would do anything to get him back."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Well here's your chance."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"I'm going to help you get him back."  
  
"But why do you want to help me? I mean you've barely ever spoken to me before."  
  
"Well for one, I don't like seeing my cousin with someone like her. Two, my aunt liked you seeing as your as pure blood, and she wants to see her son with a pure blood."  
  
"Oh. So what are you going to do?"  
  
"It's not what I'm going to do, it's what you're going to do with my help."  
  
"You need to show him how you feel. You need to make him aware of your true feelings. You need to convince him that you're better than Jesse. Even if it means destroying her life and making her miserable."  
  
"But what can I do?"  
  
"We'll meet again two days from now. Same time, same place. Come up with something by then, and I'll do some research. In the mean time get closer to him, and make her see that you're not going away."  
  
"Okay. I'll think of something." Isabel said with a new found confidence.  
  
"Good. Don't talk to anyone about this. You understand?" Bellatrix warned.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You can go, and remember what I said."  
  
Isabel left quickly, without so much as a backward glance. She had to think of something. If only she could catch Sirius off guard. She would do anything to get him back. She had to prove to him that they were meant to be together, and that no mudblood would get in her way. Her parents were also upset about the breakup. They were very eager for their only daughter to marry into a strong pure blood family such as the Black's. After all her family name was dwindling, and if she married Sirius it would promise a strong come back, and might she add that her and her family would prosper very well from it.  
  
She continued thinking of ways to get Sirius back as she headed to the Great Hall for dinner. She was going to enjoy making the girl's life that stole Sirius from her a living hell.

* * *

So how was it? Was it worth the wait? Well I'm going away again for a week, and I leave tomorrow morning. So I hope when I get back I will have reviews waiting for me! Please?!  
  
Thanks for the reviews!  
  
**PadfootCc:** Thanks for the review! And yeah, it doesn't sound too good. ;)  
  
**lupin-luver-72:** I'm glad you liked it. That chapter was hard to write. If you have any ideas let me know!


	9. Bookworms

Author's Note- Hey! Sorry it took me a while to update. I just got back from vacation, again! Trust me this is the last vacation for a long time since school starts next week for me. Anyways, on to the next chapter!

* * *

Chapter 9, **Bookworms**

Isabel entered the Great Hall the next morning, smiling to herself. She quickly glanced at the Gryffindor table and was surprised to see Sirius sitting alone. She stopped in the entrance, took a deep breath and was about to go in the other direction, towards the Slytherin table when she noticed Bellatrix watching her. She turned and walked over to Sirius and sat next to him. He looked up from the Daily Prophet he was reading, saw who it was, and looked back down. Isabel was unphased.  
  
"Hey Sirius!" she said extra cheerfully.  
  
"Hey." he said still not looking up from his paper.  
  
"So-um-how are you?" she said, softer as she placed her hand on his arm.  
  
"Never been better." he said nonchalant.  
  
"Good."  
  
"Isabel?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Would you do something for me?" he asked looking her in the eyes.  
  
"Anything."  
  
"Could you remove your hand from my arm?" he asked as he noticed a flash of anger in her eyes, but it was gone almost instantly, and was replaced with a look of innocence. She gently traced her fingers down the length of his arm, before slowly moving her hand away.  
  
I guess she played her cards right, since right then Jesse entered the Great Hall and stopped dead in her tracks as she saw Isabel rubbing her hand down Sirius' arm, and from what she saw he didn't try to stop her.  
  
Isabel looked up as Jesse approached the table. Her face was unreadable, but her eyes reflected anger and hurt.  
  
Isabel smiled seducingly at Sirius and leaned in to whisper in his ear.  
  
"I'll see you later, Sirius." she got up and smirked at Jesse before walking back to the Slytherin table, smiling inwardly to herself.  
  
Jesse watched Isabel's retreating back with a look of great dislike. Then she sat down a few seats away from Sirius.  
  
He looked down at her and frowned.  
  
"Jesse what's wrong?"  
  
She just ignored him.  
  
He slid down and stopped next to her. He moved the hair away from her neck and placed gentle butterfly kisses on her neck. She pulled away and looked up at him with a fierce demanding look in her eyes. Despite all that she still looked like she was on the verge of tears.  
  
"What was all that about?" she blurted out before she could stop herself.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You now exactly what!"  
  
"Oh, Isabel?" he asked nonchalant.  
  
"Yes, Isabel!" she exclaimed.  
  
"I'm not entirely sure. I was wondering that myself. She hasn't spoken to me since we broke up."  
  
"Why was she touching you? And it's not like you tried to stop her!"  
  
It finally dawned on Sirius what it must of looked like to Jesse.  
  
"She just wanted to say hi, I guess. I asked her to remove her hand. It's not like I wanted her to touch me!"  
  
Jesse snorted.  
  
"I swear! What can I do to prove to you that I didn't want it?" Before he could let her answer, he grabbed her hand and lead her out of the Great Hall.  
  
"Sirius, what are you doing?" she asked trying to loosen his grip.  
  
He just smirked and continued to walk.  
  
"Where are you taking me? We are going to be late for class!" She said as she tried to catch up. She bumped into his back as he came to a sudden stop in front of the library.  
  
"You are taking me to the library?" she asked extremely confused. He lead her into the back row, and pushed her up against a bookshelf. He kissed her roughly, and it took her by surprise.  
  
She put her hands in his shirt and moved them up and down his back as she deepened the kiss. He kissed her jawline and then he moved down to her neck, and playfully nibbled at her throat.  
  
She giggled and he put his finger up to her mouth to motion her to be quiet. He didn't want to get caught by the librarian.  
  
He traced her collarbone with his lips as he started to unbutton her shirt. She sighed and pulled his shirt over his head. He moved back up and their lips met. He slowly brought her down to the floor and gently placed his body on top of hers, his hands holding himself up on each side.  
  
"Sirius?" she whispered and he could feel her hot breath on his face.  
  
"Yeah." he replied kissing her even more fervently.  
  
"What if we get caught? And what if ..."  
  
"Jesse?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
She smiled and pulled him down on top of her.

* * *

This chapter was basically pointless fluff. I'm sorry for the pointless fluff. But, hey it wasn't all pointless. We got some Isabel action. Anyways, you know what's coming...REVIEW! Please review. The more reviews I get the faster the update you get. Plus it makes me very very happy!  
  
Thank yous:  
  
**Lizzy:** Thank you reviewing! Sorry about the 7th chapter. I just got carried away. grins sheepishly  
  
**moonlight1111:** Thank you! I'm glad you like it!  
  
**Jade Ann Merlin:** Thanks! Was it worth the wait, even thought it is pointless fluff?  
  
Thanks again! You guys are the best!  
  
Also, one more thing! If you have time read Year one of the Wolf Girl by: sirius-black-4eva. And don't forget to review and tell her what you think. She's pretty depressed about the lack of reviews she has been getting. Most of them have been from her friends. So please review, and no flames! :)  
  
Thanks again! 


	10. Eavesdropping

  
  
Chapter 10, **Eavesdropping  
  
**

It was around dinner time the next day, when Isabel remembered she had to meet Bellatrix in the empty classroom again. This time they would have a plan, and in no time Sirius would be hers. She exited the Slytherin common room and made her way to the second floor. She was about to turn the corner when she heard voices. She was just going to past by when she heard her name. She quickly ducked behind a statue and strained to hear what they were saying.  
  
"Where are going? Shouldn't you be at dinner with everyone else?" a males voice asked. She recognized the voice as Lucius, and when a female answered him, she knew it was Bellatrix.  
  
"I'm going to meet up with Isabel. We are going to be making a plan for her to get her beloved Sirius back." she answered, mock sympathy in her voice.  
  
"What are you telling that stupid girl?" he demanded.  
  
"Nothing! Absolutely nothing!" she exclaimed for what she thought was the hundredth time.  
  
"Nothing about Jesse?" he asked.  
  
"No."  
  
He stopped and looked around to make sure he couldn't be overheard.  
  
"Nothing about how the Dark Lord wants to use her as bait and become a Death Eater?" he asked so quietly Isabel had to lean forward and hold her breath just so she could hear him.  
  
"No. And by the way the master is going to be very upset when you tell him how close she has gotten with Black and the rest of them."  
  
"I'll tell him tonight. Don't forget to meet me in front of the forbidden forest by midnight."  
  
When Isabel didn't hear a response she assumed that Bellatrix must have nodded, or made some sort of gesture to confirm she understood. She heard their footsteps disappear around a corner. She sat there for a moment, digesting everything she just heard and tried to make sense of it.  
  
Jesse...bait...Death Eater...Dark Lord. Ugh! There was just too much to make sense of everything. But she new one thing. She now had the perfect plan to get Sirius back. She was going to tell him what she just heard and convince him that Jesse isn't who she says she is.  
  
She crawled out from behind the statue, and brushed her robes off smiling to herself. Then she turned and headed back in the opposite direction, to the Great Hall for dinner.  
  
Half an hour later Bellatrix stormed into the Great Hall looking livid. She stopped right in front of Isabel.  
  
"Oh hello, Bellatrix." Isabel said innocently.  
  
"Did you forget about our meeting?" she asked angrily.  
  
"No I didn't forget. I just realized that I didn't need your help. I have my own plan, and I don't need you making a fool of me." Isabel answered, turning to face her. Bellatrix glared at her.  
  
"Good luck, you stupid insufferable fool. You won't win him back on your own. I'll get you for this." Bellatrix hissed.  
  
"What? You've never been stood up before?" Isabel asked, not really knowing how far she was really pushing her.  
  
Bellatrix just glared at her, and if looks could kill, Isabel and everyone near her would be dead. Isabel just smiled sweetly and watched as Bellatrix turned on her heal and stormed out of the Great Hall, her robes billowing behind her.

* * *

Bellatrix stood with Lucius and a few others in front of the Forbidden Forest.  
  
"Come on. We have to get a move on or we'll be late." Lucius' voice cut through the silence that surrounded them.  
  
So one by one they entered the forest. Lucius leading the way. They walked and walked, the only light coming from the moon somewhere over the trees that towered above them. Somewhere in the distance a werewolf howled, and Bellatrix looked around her nervously.  
  
Finally, when she thought that she could walk no farther, and it was so dark she could barely see Lucius in front of her, they came upon a clearing that was illuminated by the moon.  
  
Dark figures were gathered all around, and in the middle stood a tall, thin figure, with his back turned away from them.  
  
"Nice of you to join us." an icy voice, coming from the figure in the middle, said as it turned around. His face was white, and he had red slits for eyes and a thin mouth that was formed into a line. His appearance was very much like a serpent's, and his voice shared some similar qualities as well.  
  
"My Lord." Lucius said, bowing slightly. Bellatrix followed.  
  
"Do you have any news for me?" Bellatrix opened her mouth to speak, but Lucius cut her off.  
  
"Yes my Lord, but I am afraid it's not good news. Jesse seems to have formed a close relationship with Sirius Black and his friends." Lucius informed him.  
  
There was a pause in which everyone gathered around was anxiously awaiting his reaction.  
  
"Good."  
  
"Good? My Lord I'm afraid I don't understand."  
  
"Let her get cozy with Black and his friends. I have a new plan, and a new target."  
  
The surrounding Death Eaters broke into whispers.  
  
"What is this new plan?" a voice from somewhere behind Bellatrix asked. She recognized it to be Regulus Black. She turned around and spotted him as he stepped forward to receive an answer. She studied him for a moment. He hadn't changed much since the last time she saw him. He looked a lot like his brother, Sirius. They had an uncanny likeness, such as all the Black family has. Her included. They shared a quick glance before he turned his attention back to the middle of the clearing.  
  
"You'll find out soon enough. All of you will have a part in this plan. I'll call you all here when the time is right. For now, I want you two," he said, motioning to Bellatrix and Lucius, "to keep an eye on Jesse and make sure she remains close to these people."  
  
"Yes, my Lord. We'll do anything." Lucius said, as Bellatrix nodded in agreement. She tried desperately hard to hold in a snort of laughter as she saw how pathetic Lucius was.  
  
"Good. Now go, all of you. You are dismissed. And don't forget, we will be meeting again soon." And with those words Voldemort disappeared with a loud bang, and many others followed, until it was only Lucius and Bellatrix.  
  
Without saying a word Lucius turned and headed back in the direction they came, Bellatrix following close behind.

* * *

Well how was this chapter? I'm sorry there wasn't any Sirius/Jesse action. I promise they will be in the next chapter. Well, review?! Please! I promise to update faster next time if I get more reviews than last time! So it's all up to you guys! Can you handle it?  
  
Thank yous:  
  
**sirius-black-4eva: **Thank you sooo much for taking time out to read and review! I'm so happy you like it! It mens a lot to me! Thanks a bunch!  
  
**siriuszsecretlover:** Thanks for reading and reviewing! I'm glad you like it! Your story is great!  
  
**moonlight111:** Well, I'm glad you liked my attempt at pointless fluff. Yeah, don't we all wish we could have been in Jesse's situation. Lol! Thanks again! 


	11. Secrets Revealed

  
  
**Chapter 11, Secrets revealed**

_"Let's talk this over  
  
It's not like we're dead.  
  
Was it something I did?  
  
Was it something I said?  
  
Don't leave me hanging  
  
In a city so dead.  
  
Held up, up so high  
  
On such a breakable thread.  
  
You were all the things I thought I knew  
  
And I thought we could be.  
  
You were everything, everything that I wanted  
  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it.  
  
And all the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
  
All this time you were pretending,  
  
So much for my happy ending.  
  
You've got your dumb friends,  
  
I know what they say.  
  
They tell you I'm difficult,  
  
But so are they.  
  
But they don't know me,  
  
Do they even know you?  
  
All the things you hide from me,  
  
All the shit that you do.  
  
You were all the things I thought I knew  
  
And I thought we could be.  
  
You were everything, everything that I wanted  
  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it.  
  
And all the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
  
All this time you were pretending,  
  
So much for my happy ending.  
  
It's nice to know you were there,  
  
Thanks for acting like you cared,  
  
And making me feel like I was the only one.  
  
It's nice to know we had it all,  
  
Thanks for watching as I fall,  
  
And letting me know we were done.  
  
You were everything, everything that I wanted  
  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it.  
  
And all the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
  
All this time you were pretending,  
  
So much for my happy ending."  
  
-My Happy Ending by: Avril Lavigne  
_

Isabel spotted Sirius standing in front of the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom first period the next morning. When she saw that Jesse wasn't around yet again, she made her way over.  
  
"Hey Sirius." she said sweetly.  
  
"What do you want Isabel?"  
  
"I just wanted to see you, that's all." she answered innocently.  
  
"Go away." Sirius said annoyed.  
  
"Ha! You're so funny Sirius." she said rather loudly, laughing like a little school girl. "That's why I love you." she added, quieter this time.  
  
"What-" Sirius started, but was interrupted by a very angry Jesse.  
  
"Hey! Get your filthy arm off him!" she exclaimed.  
  
As Isabel removed her hand from his shoulder, she carefully slid it down his chest before removing it completely.  
  
"What do you think you're playing at?" Jesse demanded.  
  
"I'm afraid I don't understand." Isabel replied with an annoyingly sweet voice.  
  
"Don't play stupid, Isabel." Jesse said, extremely irritated.  
  
"What? I was just having a friendly chat with your boyfriend."  
  
"Exactly. _My _boyfriend. So I suggest you stay away." Jesse said her eyes filled with rage.  
  
"Whatever." Isabel said, smiling at Sirius sweetly, before turning and walking away. Swinging her hips seducingly. Sirius looked away.  
  
"I'm sorry about that Jess." Sirius said, moving a strand of hair away from her face.  
  
"It's ok. It's not your fault." she answered, sighing as the door to the classroom opened, and they all entered.

* * *

Sirius, Jesse, and the rest of the Marauders were all standing around in the Entrance Hall, talking happily, and just enjoying each other's company. The moment was soon ruined by the appearance of Isabel. Jesse just glared, and turned away.  
  
"What do you want now?" Sirius asked, extremely fed up at this point.  
  
"I have some bad news to tell you, Sirius." Isabel said, her eyes wide with fear. He just exchanged glances with the rest of them, and motioned for her to continue.  
  
"It concerns Jesse." she began, and Jesse turned to face her. "She-she's, oh Sirius, she's working for you-know-who!" she exclaimed, tears beginning to spill form her eyes.  
  
"Your lies aren't going to work, Isabel." Sirius said, grabbing Jesse's hand.  
  
"No, please believe me. I'm not lying! I overheard Lucius and Bellatrix talking about it. She is using you, so she can bring you all to you-know-who! In exchange for your lives, she gets to be initiated as a Death Eater." Isabel said, not even knowing if this was the whole truth or not.  
  
She saw the look on Jesse's face change from annoyance to fear. Isabel smiled inwardly.  
  
Sirius took a deep breath, and turned to Jesse.  
  
"I don't want to believe her but forgive me for asking. This isn't true right? It's just a lie she made to get me to break up with you." Sirius said looking into Jesse's eyes. Tears began to stream down her face.  
  
"It's-it's true. I went into it not really knowing you, or anyone else, but I swear I wasn't going to go through with it. I was going to face him, and tell him that I was out for good. Look! It was either agree to his stupid plan, or be killed on the spot." she said, trying desperately to defend herself.  
  
"I can't believe this!" Sirius exclaimed. Anger boiling inside of him. Also hurt. He had truly loved her. Everything he said to her, he meant it. He had meant every last bit of it.  
  
"Sirius, I'm so sorry. I was going to tell you-" she said, trying to wipe her tears away, but to no avail.  
  
"No! Don't say anything. I don't want to hear it. I just want you to get out of my face and leave me alone." He said, trying desperately to stay calm, and not go over ballistic and draw attention.  
  
She turned away hurt, and walked up to Gryffindor tower. She locked herself in her dorm and shut the curtains around her. How could she let this happen? Everything was going perfect. They had it all, and they loved each other. He would see that he still loved her right? She wasn't too sure. She couldn't blame him for reacting the way he did, though.  
  
Sirius punched the wall behind him. He quickly found out that that was a stupid idea. His hand was now bleeding, and throbbing at that, and he turned away from his friends and walked out onto Hogwarts grounds.  
  
"Sirius, are you ok?" he heard James call after him, but he just ignored him. He couldn't find his voice, and there was a knot in his throat.  
  
_'How could she do that? How could she?!'_ He asked himself, as he threw himself down in front of the lake.  
  
He felt as thought his heart had been ripped right out of his chest. It was all over, and all he needed now was to get over it.  
  
That was going to be a lot harder than he thought. You cannot erase love, even if you feel that all you have has been taken from you. And you may think that you are incapable of ever loving again, but time can erase many things, but it's up to you to take the time to heal. All things heal with time.

* * *

How was it? This chapter was hard to write. It almost brought tears to my eyes. Well, pretty please review! Think of poor Sirius, and review for his sake!  
  
Thank yous:  
  
**moonlight111:** Lol! Isabel is all yours when I finish with her. Well, I'm glad you liked it! I hope you liked this chapter! Thanks again!  
  
**Sirius-black-4eva:** Thank you soo much! I love to get reviews from you! I'm happy you liked it! How was this chapter? Thanks a bunch!


	12. Going under

Author's Note- Sorry it took me a while to update. I'm feeling a bit under the weather, and my computers been acting up. So hopefully I can get back on track soon.

* * *

_"Now I will tell you what I've done for you_

_50 thousand tears I've cried_

_Screaming deceiving and bleeding for you_

_And you still won't hear me_

_Don't want your hand this time I'll save myself_

_Maybe I'll wake up for once_

_Not tormented daily defeated by you_

_Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom_

_I'm dying again_

_I'm going under_

_Drowning in you_

_I'm falling forever_

_I've got to break through_

_I'm going under_

_Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies_

_So I don't know what's real and what's not_

_Always confusing the thoughts in my head_

_So I can't trust myself anymore_

_I'm dying again_

_I'm going under_

_Drowning in you_

_I'm falling forever_

_I've got to break through_

_So go on and scream_

_Scream at me I'm so far away_

_I won't be broken again_

_I've got to breath I can't keep going under"_

_Going Under by: Evanescence_

**Chapter 12, Going under  
  
**This whole week has been an absolute nightmare! After Sirius broke up with me, tons of girls have been all over my back. Everywhere I went, whispers followed. I was in tears most of the time, and when I wasn't I was depressed, and sulking. I refused to speak to anyone.  
  
Isabel seemed to be enjoying this a little too much. She was almost always found hanging off of Sirius, or with a group of girls telling a bunch of made up bullshit. About how Sirius came crawling back to her, throwing himself at her feet. And the other half of her time she enjoyed spreading rumors about me. She makes me sick.  
  
The rest of the Maruaders weren't talking to me either. I guess they were sticking up for Sirius. Nobody would even give me a chance to explain myself and tell the whole story. Receiving dirty looks from them, and pretty much everyone else has become a normal daily thing for me. Ignoring them has become second nature to me. Though that's only on the outside. Inside I was screaming for someone to listen, but no one seemed to care.  
  
Bellatrix has taken to interrogating me in the corridors and outside of class. She has been acting odd. Like not as mean or something. Whatever. I had enough on my plate to worry about besides Bellatrix's new found need of a friendship.  
  
This particular day had been especially bad. I received some pretty nasty comments from James, and a few other girls. I couldn't hold it in any longer and I burst into tears and stormed out of the Great Hall. I went to my dorm, and lay on my bed. My head in my pillow, as I continued to cry.  
  
Just then there was a knock at the door, and the sound of the door slowly opening. Then I heard the sound of advancing footsteps and a pause.  
  
"Go away." I said, not even looking at who it was. I didn't care.  
  
"Jesse." I recognized Lily's voice.  
  
I took a sharp intake of breath. Lily hasn't spoken one word to me since that night in the common room.  
  
"Jesse, please look at me." she said pleadingly.  
  
I slowly lifted my head from the pillow and turned to face her. I can imagine what I must of looked like. Tears streaming down my face, and my eyes red and puffy from crying so much.  
  
"I-we're-well, I want to give you the chance to explain yourself. I don't really think it's fair to treat you like that without knowing the whole story." Lily said, taking a seat next to me on the bed.  
  
"Who put you up to this?" I asked, not really believing what she just said.  
  
"No one. They don't even know I'm doing this." she answered. They, meaning the Maruaders.  
  
"You really want to know?" I asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, I was kidnapped by Death Eaters a while ago. My parents were murdered, and I was taken to see Lord Voldemort. He gave me the choice. He said he noticed something about me. Though I know now, why he gave me the choice, but that's a whole different story. Anyways, I could either become a Death Eater when I was of age, or be killed on the spot. Well, I was young and naive, and I saw what they did to my parents. So I agreed."  
  
Lily nodded, listening intently.  
  
"The deal was that I wasn't supposed to see him again until my sixteenth birthday where I will be given a job. Then I wouldn't have to see him again until I turned eighteen. Well, my sixteenth birthday rolled around, and I was transported to a meeting place. He told me that I was to stay away from Sirius Black, James Potter, that whole group. But rather watch them from a distance. See if there are any sudden changes in something. You know, anything suspicious that he should be aware of." I sighed and continued.  
  
"Well, I didn't take it too seriously. And I think he knew that I wouldn't. So he told Bellatrix and Lucius to keep an eye on me. And things led on from there. Look, when I agreed to this I was stupid. But, now I know how much of a mistake it was. I should of just died that night."  
  
"Don't say that." Lily said.  
  
"No! Listen, I wasn't meant to fall in love with Sirius. It wasn't meant to be. But I did! And I love him. But now it's all ruined. I was going to go to Voldemort and tell him I'm out. Whatever that means. He probably will kill me, but at least I won't be betraying the ones I love." I said, starting to cry all over again.  
  
"Oh Jesse. I'm so sorry! I had no idea." Lily said, pulling me into a hug.  
  
"Friends?" she asked as we pulled apart.  
  
"Friends." I replied, smiling for the first time in a week. I finally had someone on my side, and she believed me! Maybe things will be ok. Sirius or no Sirius.  
  
"I swear I was never going to sell you guys to Voldemort."  
  
"I believe you." she said smiling. Her emerald eyes sparkling.  
  
"Sirius hates me." I said, looking down at my hands feeling the tears well up in my eyes again.  
  
"um-He's really mad. If that's what you mean. But I don't think he hates you. He may look like he's getting on fine, but he really isn't. He's depressed, and yeah, angry."  
  
I nodded, a little happy to hear that he hasn't completely gotten over me yet.  
  
"You owe him an explanation." she said softly.  
  
"I know, I've tried. But he won't listen to me!"  
  
"Give him time. He'll come around."  
  
"I hope your right."  
  
"When am I not right?" she asked sarcastically.  
  
We both laughed. It felt good to have a friend on my side. It was almost like old times. Except for this dread that was lurking inside of me at the thought of facing Voldemort, and Sirius. I don't think I could handle being rejected again.  
  
Lily and I talked long into the night. It was nice to have a distraction from what lies ahead of me. Even if it was only for a few short hours. Because, to tell you the truth, I was going under and I'm not sure if I'll be able to come back above the surface once it's too late.

* * *

How was it? I hope it was good enough for you to review. Please! I want to get at least one more review than last time! Please!!  
  
Thank yous:  
  
**sirius-black-4eva**: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it even though it was sad. Your fan fics are coming along great!  
  
**moonlight111:** Lol! I'm glad you liked it. I promise you can do whatever you want to Isabel when I'm done with her. Thanks again!  
  
**siriuszsecretlover:** Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! Your adding my character? Wow, I feel so honored. Thanks!  
  
You guys rock! Thanks! :p 


	13. A true Black

Author's Note- Hey! Sorry it took me so long to update! I have been loaded down with school work. It's the weekend, so I decided to take advantage!

* * *

**Chapter 13, A true Black**

I awoke with a feeling of foreboding. Today was the day I was going to face Sirius. I was sulking all morning. I wished the weather could have at least reflected my mood, but instead it was bright and sunny. The complete opposite. Everyone was outside enjoying the sunshine, and I was sitting alone in the library.  
  
Lily said she would talk to James for me. I thought it would be easier to get through to James first. Besides Lily can convince James of anything. He'll have to believe her. On the other hand, Sirius would be a lot harder.  
  
It was almost the end of the month. Another two weeks and I would be coming face to face with Voldemort. Isabel's sudden popularity still hadn't died down, and either had Bellatrix's odd behavior. In fact she asked me to meet her at the library today.  
  
I'm not sure why I agreed to meet her. It was almost as if something was making me, but I knew it was my own damned curiosity. After a week of her pestering me I finally gave in, and now I was waiting anxiously for her arrival.  
  
And sure enough, not minutes after these thoughts passed my mind here she was slamming her books down to announce her arrival.  
  
"Well, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about so badly?" I asked, suddenly thinking that this wasn't the best idea.  
  
"Listen Jesse, I believe you. Isabel's a stupid bitch. No one should believe her. But I overheard Lily telling James your story, and I'm on your side."  
  
My mouth dropped in shock. Was I actually hearing what I thought I heard. Bellatrix, on my side? What was the catch?  
  
"I know you probably don't believe me, but I want to start over. Let's be friends for once instead of fighting all the time."  
  
"What do you want?" I asked in disbelief.  
  
"Nothing. What? I can't be your friend? Besides you and Sirius should get back together. You guys were perfect for each other." Bellatrix said, a sweet smile spreading across her face. Her voice was falsely sweet.  
  
"Does Lucius know you're doing this?" I asked.  
  
"Who cares what he thinks. He doesn't control me." she spat.  
  
"I don't know. I'm kind of going through a lot right now. I'll think about it." I said. I was actually telling the truth when I said this. I don't know what made me, but I thought it would be good to have someone like Bellatrix on my side.  
  
I know now that I wasn't thinking clearly at the time.  
  
Sirius was sitting under a tree by the lake, with the rest of his friends. He hadn't been the same since that night. Though he still hated Isabel, he thought that making Jesse jealous and hurt, just like he made him, would make him feel better.  
  
He was beginning to think that he was wrong. Every time he saw her crying he felt a pang of guilt. Though he tried to act happy, and normal like he was getting along fine without her, it was killing him inside.  
  
But another thing happened when he saw her that was stronger that the guilt. Anger. Every time he lays eyes on her or hears her name he is reminded of what she did, and what she almost did. She was going to become a Death Eater in exchange for his and his friends deaths! He would never forgive her of that.  
  
A sudden anger rose inside of him just thinking about that, and he slammed his fist down into the earth.  
  
He looked up to see James, Remus and Peter looking at him worriedly.  
  
"Sirius, you ok?" James asked.  
  
"Does this have something to do with Jesse by any chance?" Remus asked cautiously.  
  
Ever since that night, it was like walking on egg shells every time they were with him. Though they've only touched on the subject lightly, it still seemed to bother him.  
  
"I'm fine." Sirius lied.  
  
"Do you love her?" James asked, studying his friend closely.  
  
Sirius paused, thinking it through. Though in the end anger overruled anything he may have felt for Jesse.  
  
"_Did_ love her. How can I love someone who was going to sell me to Voldemort?!" he exclaimed, his voice rising.  
  
James made no comment. He knew Sirius loved her. Why else would he be reacting this way if he had no feelings for her?  
  
He wished he could tell Sirius the truth. Though he was a bit skeptical himself, when Lily told him the story Jesse told her. He said he believed it for Lily's sake. He wanted to tell Sirius, but knew it would be better if he found out from Jesse herself.  
  
Jesse left the library and was heading to the common room, when she heard familiar voices. She recognized them to be Sirius, James, Lily, and Isabel's.  
  
_'Oh great. Just what I need.'_ she thought to herself as she turned the corner and almost bumped into James.  
  
She was about to say sorry when she looked up and saw Sirius looking at her.  
  
"Watch where you're going mudblood." he spat, throwing his arm around Isabel's shoulders. Only Isabel laughed at his comment. The others remained silent.  
  
Jesse was stunned. She knew Sirius hated her, but to hear him call her that. She couldn't bare it.  
  
Her eyes filled with tears, and bowing her head she ran off to the common room.  
  
"That was mean." Lily said, watching Jesse's retreating back.  
  
"Yeah man, you shouldn't have said that." James agreed.  
  
Sirius knew he made a mistake. There was no reason for that. It had just come out. But he couldn't let them see that he felt guilty.  
  
He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.  
  
"Well, she deserved it. She'll live." he said, though he cringed inwardly.  
  
Why was he feeling this way. He should be angry. He should be happy that he made her cry. He hurt her, just like she hurt him.  
  
But inside he was beginning to regret it. Is he that low, to sink as far as Malfoy?  
  
He was starting to act like a true Black, and that was really not where he wanted to be.

* * *

How was it? I feel bad for Jesse! Well, review and let me know what you think! PLEASE!  
  
Thank yous:  
  
**Prince Kazaf:** Thank you so much for the review! And yeah, how do you make the song a direct link? I want it so when you go to my profile page and click on homepage the song comes up.  
  
**sirius-black-4eva:** Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! Yeah, Sirius is being a jerk. Lol. Your story is going great!  
  
**liz:** Lol, everyone hates Isabel. I'm glad you like it. Thank you so much!  
  
**moonlight1111:** Well, I'm glad everything turned out fine. You'll have to wait and see what happens. Thanks for reading and reviewing!  
  
**im-an-angel-in-disguise:** Thank you so much! I'm so happy you like it! I promise as soon as I get time, I'll read your story.  
  
**oOoLintuoOo:** Yay! You're back! I'm glad you like it! Thanks for reading and reviewing!  
  
Thanks again! You guys are the best! Don't forget to review on your way out! :p 


	14. Eternity doesn't last forever

Author's Note- OMG! I am sooo sorry for the very much delayed update! School has been crazy lately! I have a writing assignment due every week, and it's really demanding! Also, I am suffering from a writer's block at the moment. I have run out of inspiration and ideas. Thank you all who have reviewed and haven't given up on me! It means a lot!

* * *

****

**Chapter 14, Eternity doesn't last forever  
  
**

I had been in a terrible mood all day. Though I don't think it was any different from my usual mood lately, or at least since Sirius...  
  
No! I didn't want to go there. I couldn't go there. After all he was part of the reason for my sudden depression. Well actually that's a lie. Because if it wasn't for me...  
  
_"Shut up Jesse! Stop sulking and get off your arse and do something! You_ _haven't been outside in a week, let alone out in public!"_ I thought to myself wearily.  
  
It was true. I hadn't been outside or in the company of others. I didn't want to be bothered, but I had to get some fresh air. I can't wallow in self pity for the rest of eternity.  
  
With that thought came another feeling. The familiar feeling of foreboding, that has been hanging over me like a dark cloud for weeks now. Eternity may not be that long for me. In fact I think it will come to an abrupt end in a little more then a week. That is if I'm still going along with my original plan.  
  
_"Of course you're sticking to your original plan! Don't even think about chickening out!"_ I silently reprimanded myself.  
  
I sighed and exited the portrait hole. I kept my head low so I wouldn't see the glares and the accusing looks from other students. But putting my head down didn't shield me from the whispers and the snide remarks.  
  
I ignored them the best I could, and was too lost in my own thoughts that I bumped into someone. I looked up and, to my great dislike, my eyes met the cold steel ones of Lucius Malfoy.  
  
I braced myself for the torrent of insults and degrading comments that usually followed a run in with Malfoy, but to my surprise they never came. In fact what was most peculiar was that he didn't say anything at all. He just stood there, our eyes locked, and his usual smirk wasn't plastered on his face. It was replaced with a thoughtful look, but that could also be perceived as a dangerous one.  
  
"What do you want, Malfoy?" I spat, deciding to break the uncomfortable silence. His stare was making me feel uneasy.  
  
"You're the one that bumped into me. Or do you not remember?" he asked, the smirk returning. Despite the smirk, his eyes still held the same cold, dangerous intensity.  
  
"Well, if that's all then I think I'll be on my way." I said brushing past him, but he caught up with me and kept up an easy stride beside me.  
  
He leaned in to whisper in my ear.  
  
"He knows. It won't be long now. It will happen sooner than you expect." He spoke so quietly, I thought it was in my mind at first. I shot him a confused look and was about to ask him why he was talking in codes. If he had something to say he should just say it, when he stopped and I had to turn around to face him.  
  
"Consider yourself warned." he said, and without another word he turned and left in the opposite direction.  
  
I stood there for a long moment, trying to comprehend what had just been said. As I watched his retreating back, it hit me. He was talking about Voldemort! This was bad. If Voldemort already knew, I might not even get the chance to say anything in my defense or more importantly, the defense of my friends!  
  
_"It will happen sooner than you expect."_ his voice echoed in my head. I may be summoned at any time. I may not even have a week! Eternity may be ending sooner than I had expected.  
  
If Voldemort knew that I was a traitor, then I may not be able to save my friends.  
  
Realization dawned on me as I stepped out into the sunlight for the first time in over a week. The sun hurt my eyes and I had to shield my face with my arm. My friends were in grave danger, worse than I ever could have imagined.  
  
His words played over in my head as I made my way down to the lake.  
  
_"Consider yourself warned."_  
  
I had to warn them somehow! It is no longer just my life that is in jeopardy, but all of theirs! But they would never listen to me. I would just have to face Voldemort and sacrifice myself for them. After all it was the least I could do. This is all my fault. I had to act before it was too late.  
  
So in that brief moment, I had made up my mind. I would go tomorrow night. Tomorrow night I would face Voldemort and end this once and for all.  
  
As I sat under a tree by the lake, I tried to push everything that happened in these last couple of weeks to the back of my mind. I tried to forget the fact that in less than twenty four hours I would be standing face to face with Voldemort, ready to die.

* * *

Soo...? How was it? Good? Bad? Can you tell that I'm suffering from writer's block? Sorry it's so short. Please review and let me now what you think!! Do any of you have any suggestions or any questions? Please feel free to ask me anything! Yes! Thank you reviewers! You are the best! I finally reached my goal of ten reviews! Thank you all soo much! Let's try and do that this time too! It makes me so happy! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!  
  
To my lovely reviewers:  
  
**sirius-black-4eva:** Lol! Thank you so much! Sorry for the long wait! Your stories are going great!  
  
**Messed-upMaddness:** Thank you so much for the review! And yeah that was mean, but think how he feels. (He doesn't know the whole story). Thanks again!  
  
**moonlight1111:** Thank you soo much for reviewing! It is greatly appreciated. As for the question, you'll just have to wait and see. ;)  
  
**Prince Kazaf:** Yes, I finally received the link, but for some reason it isn't working. Anyways, thank you so much! I always love hearing from you! How was this chapter?  
  
**Bebe33:** Thank you soo much for reading and reviewing! That means a lot to me! How was this chapter?  
  
**freakin-person:** Sorry for the delayed update! I hope it was worth it! Thank you so much! I always love hearing from you!  
  
**Siriusly Deluded:** You'll just have to wait and see. ;) And as for your review for one of my other stories...lol...but it didn't really work. I'm running out of ideas! Do you have any?  
  
**Depp's Girl ForEver:** Wow! Thank you so much! I'm soo glad you like it! That means so much to me! How was this chapter? Was it worth the wait? Thanks again!  
  
**xxsapphiretearxx:** Sorry for the long wait! But thank you so much for reading and reviewing! Thanks for the review on my other story as well! Thank you so much! You made my day!  
  
**bree-anna:** Um...ok... Thanks for the review...I guess. But if you were trying to make me mad or whatever, you can't. Nobody can make me mad because I have so many great reviewers! Thanks for reading and reviewing!  
  
Wow! Thank you guys sooo much! I love you all! Please don't forget to review on your way out! And if I forgot anyone I'm soo sorry! Review and let me know and I will dedicate a chapter to you! REVIEW!!! please!


End file.
